ultimum_casumfandomcom-20200213-history
Known Aspects
Aspects are powerful and immortal beings, deeply connected to The Library. Each Aspect represents a certain mortal emotion or element of nature. The Aspect of War for instance, represents all sources of conflict present in nature. For every Aspect there is an equal and opposite balancing Aspect. Loss is balanced by Plenty, Sorrow by Joy, Peace by War. Every Aspect is essential to maintain balance on the mortal plain, which is why The Library has the power to destroy or create any Aspect at any time. Aura's and Their Effects Each Aspect has an aura that is beyond their control and understanding. The aura unconciously effects mortals by influencing their emotions to show the elements of the Aspect responsible for the aura. These Aura's are perhaps the greatest weapon held by the Aspects'. Depending on the Aspects' own connection to the library depends on the streangth of their aura and how quickly mortals are overcome by it. Aspects are unnaffected by each other's Auras. Jillianne Lovell; the Aspect of Loss Much of her life prior to become the aspect of Loss had been a happy one. Jilliane had been raised by a small sect. of nuns in the Holy city of Jehlal. She was taught many things by them, Alot of her negative opinion towards her aspect and its' role stems from this time. A few months following the girls' sixteenth birthday, the nunery and all of its residents were brutally murdered by an underground sect. claiming to follow the will of the demon overlord Jeremiah Knoxx. Whether or not this claim is a solid one has yet to be proven. At the time Jillianne had been out runnings errands for the high temple priestess. Upon discovering the destroyed temple the girl was seen fleeing the scene. The following was written by an anonymous observer who had been present during the girls' transformation into the Aspect of Loss. It is the only known recording of a mortal ascending to Aspect-hood: ~~ The sound of the city center was reach it's fever pitch. It was festival season and the already crowded walkways were completely overrun by tourists from every corner of the world. The streets had been closed of from traffic for the day, so the groups of excited travelers, and rushed locals had spilled into them. Throughout the madness of what was known as 'The Saturday Market' There was a lone and petite girl. Her hair was shoulder length and dark brown. She was dressed in a simple white dress that had, over the past few days, been smudged with dirt and other taints of the street. The girl seemed lonely, almost like she had come to the market in search of simple human contact. Although this seemed a much nobler and humble goal than the hundreds of goals held by the people around her, the girl had failed in her quest. Instead she had found a loneliness so profound that she was unable to move. The stood rigid, in the center of hundreds, whilst oblivious others unconsciously weaved around her. She had been caught in her own personal void of emptiness when it happened. A sudden feeling on her shoulder caused the girl to break down. She hadn't shown any true sadness about the horrible event that had taken her life away mere days prior to now until this very moment. All of her frustration and sadness came out at once as she fell too her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. Had the woman who approached her noticed the scarred tissue that had replaced the small girl's ears, she may have realized she was deaf. The woman had not however, and now knelt behind a girl who had just broken into tears when she had asked, "Now where have your parents gone off too?" The woman was flabbergasted* and tried to get the girl's attention through a series of frantic requests for silence. The calls fell on literal deaf ears however, and soon more and more people noticed the small girl who had just broken down in the street. A small void appeared as people backed away from the scene. Strangely, no one was called to aid the child. Instead the circle grew, as more and more watched her in silence, not doing a thing. This pattern continued until even the woman who initially approached her backed away awkwardly. As the girls sobs faded into soft whimpers, she looked up too those who looked on, she wondered what it was they were looking at. Her eyes fell on each face individually. It was then that she realized she had truly been abandoned, and her eyes fell to the street along with her hope for a future.. At her feet a single, blue book lay. The cover was worn and seemed ancient. Instinctively her finger slowly reached out to touch it. A feign feeling of dread nestled itself in the back of her mind. She did not stop however, and eventually the tip of her index finger found itself wresting on the cover. And then, chaos erupted... ~~ This document is the only of its kind, and has helped many of our teams deepen there understanding of how Aspects come to being. Whether or not this is an isolated case, and the other Aspect's ascended differently is still to be determined. As of now we are researching the possibility that this is infact the only way an Aspect can be born. Marriane Evenfohld; The Aspect of Peace Known by most as Saint Marrie the Wise, Marriane Evenfohld was first recognized as an 'angel' in ancient literature dating three thousand years prior to the present day. Whether or not this is the oldest recording of her has yet to be proven, it is the oldest known ''recording however, and its tale has been passed down as a childrens' fable for many years. The fable is as follows: ~~ ''When lovers' cried and soldiers died, the gods saw man, and all hope died. On that day man was alone, abandoned by his very home. Every creature, large and small, turned on man by the demons' call. A time of war devoured man, a time brought forth by mans' own hand. '' ''As madness laughed, and chaos warned. the man called War did surely scorn, all the men he left behind. He imprisoned all with an unholy bind. Darkness came and light did flee, beyond the reccesses of what man did see. In this time when Hope was lost a sentinel rose to scorn the soft. She came with grace and caring thoughts, from a place beyond what man had wrought. The books had called and she had come, and angel of peace to rule over none. Her will was heard and so it was done twelve cities rose as sentinels of the sun. For a thousand years man would be safe, behind the veil of an angels' grace. And so we call with love and thanks. 'Saint Marrie protect us, keep us safe..' ~~ Unfortunately the rest of the legend had faded from the tablet upon its discovery and our team was unable to decifer its readings. The 'Angel' mentioned in this legend is believed to be the aspect of peace by most religious sects. Many 'Miracles' within the walls of Jehlal are Acredited to Saint Marrie and many sightings of her have popped up over the years. Until we find the second half of Marrie's legend however, we will never be able to determine if she is truly the Aspect of Peace. Samuel Erikson; The Aspect of Joy ......................; The Aspect of War: ......................; The Aspect of Night: ......................; The Aspect of Death: Melanie Crux: The Aspect of Piety